This specification relates to communications in a telecommunications environment.
Timing transport in networking systems is typically limited to a single timing domain for a given network element (NE). This is largely based off the existing deployed Synchronous Digital Hierarchy (SDH) systems that have a single timing hierarchy. Modern networks are using new technologies for timing transport, e.g. Synchronous Ethernet (SyncE), IEEE 1588, etc., as well as timing agnostic transport technologies like Optical Transport Network (OTN).